Security of an individual at home or while travelling has become a major concern due to the increasing incidence of breaking and entering. A number of devices have been developed which can be carried by the individual for personal security. Such devices have taken the form of portable door locks, alarm devices that react to the movement of the door and door braces mounted between the door and the floor to prevent entry.
The door brace is probably the most common because of its simplicity of operation and the personal satisfaction that when set it is virtually impossible to open the door. A typical example of a very early type of brace is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,743 to Newell which is in the form of a modified bumper jack. This type of brace includes a collar which fits under the door knob and a skidproof plate mounted on the bottom of the brace to prevent slippage on the floor. The brace is then jacked into position against the door. This brace utilizes a collar that engages the door knob and a pad pivotally mounted at the bottom of the brace.
A further feature of the invention is the ability to position the door jam device between the edge of a patio door and the door track to prevent opening of a patio door.
Most of these devices are used by senior citizens and women who often are not able to firmly wedge the brace in position. If not securely wedged in place, the door can be moved sufficiently to shake the pads loose and release the door.